Lab 7's Soda Fountain
by Kani-sama
Summary: Okay. Second fic is gonna be something cute, kind of exercising a little creative license with B.D.'s relationship with Christmas. Keep in mind please that this is before the Lab 7 Incident, thus meaning B.D. would still be an organic with a trust in human reliability. Rated T for potential language and tobacco usage.
1. Chapter 1

Lab 7 was far from the bread and butter of ASG, one was subjected to as many experimental drugs you invent, implying you're that good at inventing drugs. Plenty died in the experiments, but hey, that's science. That said, it certainly had its benefits. There were great benefits, the insurance covered just about everything, the pay was pretty darn steady, and perhaps least importantly but most quaint, a soda fountain with just about any flavour and brand one could imagine. It's supposed to be used to help wash down ingestible medications, but most, including Christmas, use it as a spot to generally loiter around and get out of buying one with her lunch. Free soda and a little time away from the other nurses? Yes, please.  
Of course, it wasn't all just about her time. She couldn't help but notice the other regular there. He was handsome enough, tall, thin, and pale with a long yet neat head of black hair on his head. He had a rather piercing set of eyes behind a pair of slightly tweaked glasses, the kind that hold limitless ambition. _The eyes of a leader,_ she'd think to herself. What was his name again? She couldn't remember. She just knew he was a member, and subject, of the psychic experiments committee. Christmas couldn't help but commend the guy on that, everyone who's done the experiments so far has died in every way except pretty and peaceful. It probably attributed to his somewhat sickly physique, but he hid this fairly well behind a rather heavy looking overcoat. The best peeks at the frail build of the guy would be at his desk, where the coat was shed to reveal the dress shirt and somewhat loose tie beneath.  
Christmas quickly brought her mind back to her current task. Even for a Lab 7 employee, it was a bit on the creepy side to mentally break down your peer. If she /really/ wanted to know this guy better, she'd just talk to him.

Not a bad idea...


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another lunch hour, another trip to the soda fountain. Sure enough, it was that guy again. He had a hint of smoke smell to him, which didn't surprise her. His desk had an ashtray that's definitely seen some love over his employment. She wordlessly got her stood not at her usual spot, but maybe a foot or two to his left. She wasn't that great with conversation outside The Last Hope, never felt the need to be. The way she saw it, they were characters enough.

"Can't decide?"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she acknowledged that he had finally spoken to her, and so was jarred out of her thoughts.

"Erm...yeah. A bit stuck today." No she wasn't. She had the same thing everyday, without fail.

"Perhaps I can make a suggestion…"

Oh, what the hell? It's conversation. "Be my guest."

With very little delay, he filled a cup with a random soda and handed it over. Christmas couldn't help but scrunch her nose a bit, something about it smelled off. Familiar, but off; regardless, and against her better judgement, she took a small sip.

"What the hell /is/ that?!" She had half a mind to spit it out. The taste explained the smell, it was a sucker punch of black liquorice flavour, followed with a bitterness equivalent to a shot of pure caffeine.

"Dragon Drool Soda," was the calm, perhaps slightly amused reply as he fixed himself a cup, taking a long drink, "My personal favourite."

"No offence…..it sucks."

"It's an acquired taste."  
"How does anyone acquire a taste for this crap?"

Another amused look, she couldn't help but notice her face feeling a tad heated at the way his lips curled upward in a smug sort of way. She'll admit, he was a disheveled kind of handsome. He had terrible tastes, but he was handsome. "Easy, hate sleeping and like liquorice."

"Nobody likes black liquorice and everyone likes sleep."

"I don't."

A pause, but it was short lived. "So, you work psychic, right?"

"Yeah, they're supposedly making "leaps and bounds" with me."

"Supposedly?"  
"I'm the only one who's gotten this far without blowing up."

She found that just a tad morbid, but still ventured to keep speaking. "So, what's your name?"

"Jonathan Tucker, I like 'John.'"

She was admittedly a tad surprised, it wasn't usual for someone here to just throw their codename out that casually. He seemed to pick up on this and realise his little slip up, because his next response was rather hurried.

"Codename: Brain Drain No. 5-5-3 dash 2-0-0-5."

"Codename: Christmas, but...call me Christine."

Why she told him her actual name was, frankly, beyond her, but there was just something about him that garnered a little trust. "I should...get back to my team?"

He seemed a tad disappointed by this, but made no verbal indication of it. "Alright, then, see you around."

"Yeah, see you around."


End file.
